justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League: United They Stand ( Animated Tv Series )
Justice League: United They Stand ( Animated TV Series ) ''is aanimated cartoon show created by Warner Bros. Animation & DC Comics. This is also a cartoon animated series. The Heroes will be in New 52 looks. This is also a adaptation of The Justice League cartoon following he cartoon with major changes. The show is a adaptation of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes & Marvel's Avengers Assemble. The Alternate title for The story is called ''Justice League: The Golden Age of The Mightest Heroes & Heroines in Enrire Universe The Main Pairings are *Fire Shadow / Hippolyta *Superman / Black Canary *Wonder Woman / X - Genesis *Batamn / Zantanna *Green Lantern / Hawkgirl *Martian Manhunter / Archangel *Zero / Red Devil *Green Arrow / Lady Death *King Primal / Time Mistress other Pairings will be revealed later on as The story progresses. Plor There has come a day where the world has faced it's darkest hour. When The World's Greatest Superheroes united to defeat a common evil. From that day forward, The Justice League of Armerica ''was born. The Justice League is formed of ''Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Fire Shadow, Archangel, Red Devil, Zantanna, X - Genesis, Power Girl, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Lady Death, Red Tornado, King Primal, Huntress, Time Mistress, Zero & Reaper. ''The is the story of how a team of 22 people with different personalities comes togther to defend the innocent from each menace. ''Justice League ''Founding Members #Superman ( Kal - El / Clark Kent )'' #''Batman ( Bruce Wayne )'' #''Wonder Woman ( Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince )'' #''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan )'' #''Flash ( Barry Allen )'' #''Hawkgirl ( Shayera Hol / Kendra Shiera Saunders Hall )'' #''Martian Manhunter ( J'onn J'ozz / John Jones )'' #''Archangel / Holy Dragon / Celestial Aurora / Heavenly Dragon Goddess ( Kagome Higurashi )'' #''Fire Shadow ( Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze )'' #''Red Devil / Dark Lion / Fiendish Inferno / Demonic Lion Empress ( Sango Kasasumori - Yamashiro )'' #''Green Arrow ( Oliver Queen )'' #''Zantanna ( Zantanna Zatara )'' #''Black Canary ( Dinah Lance )'' #''Zero'' #''Lady Death ( Hope )'' #''X - Genesis / Vision King / King Revolution / Lord Omniscient / King Revelations ( AMAZO II )'' #''Power Girl ( Kara Zor - L / Karen Starr )'' #''Red Tornado ( John Smith )'' #''Huntress ( Helena Berinelli )'' #''King Phantom / Ghost Master / Phantom Warlord'' #''Time Mistress / Queen Chromium / Lady Simultaneous / Queen Time Zone ( Lois Simultaneous / Lois Lane )'' #''Reaper / Soul Mistress / Spirit Empress / Death Goddess ( Rydia Yue Dragoona )'' ''Allies Teen Titans Young Justice Television Series Season 1 Season 2: Invasion Season 3: D.A.V.E. Revolution Season 4: Arkham War Season 5: The Wrath of Trigon '' ''Season 6: Civil War Season 7: Rebirth & The Legendary Trinity War Trivia *Naruto is one of The strongest and most powerful demigods in existence , he can go toe to toe with The Strongest Gods. Naruto is an Immortal meaning he lived through Earh's history including World War II and The American Civil War. He is older than Vandal Savage.'' *''Naruto helped save The Amazons from being raped and being put into slavery by Ares & his army. He gains the respect of The Amazons, especially the affection of Queen Hippolyta.'' *''Naruto is the only man in the League who is alloed to be on Themyscira.'' *''Naruto is elected to become The Leader of the Justice League because he is the oldest and the most powerful.'' *''Kagome & Sango was experiment by Cadmus and transformed into The Ultimate Waepons in a special project called Project Apocalypse. Kagome was numbered Experiment 725 and Sango was numbered Experiment 726. They were desined to destroy The world and create a new one. They rebelled against their creators and Joined The Justice League.'' *''Kagome was infused with The Holy Dragon Cross and Sango was infused with The Dark Lion Morningstar, given them the powers of Angels and Devils.'' *''Kagome & Sango are also government agents and serves as liasons between The United States Governement and The Justice League.'' *''The League will also help Batman with The Arkham arc, Starting with Arkham Asylum to Arkham Knight.'' *''Lois Lane is The daughter of Lord Simultaneous. She was gifted with The power of Time Manipulation . She was takenby her biological father to Null Time to train and harness her power to their fullest extent. She then took her father's place as The Supreme Ruler of All Time.'' *''Reaper is the most powerful Shinigami & one of Death's best messangers. Rydia is praised and respected among her fellow shinigamis. Rydia is the only shinigami who is able to feel human emotions and has become more human than any other shinigami. Plus she is the only shinigami who breaks the rules without being punished''